With the increased construction of swimming pools, a need has arisen for a simple, portable vacuum cleaning device which may be periodically connected to the water of the swimming pool to filter and freshen it. Most devices of this nature comprise large filtering units including cumbersome recirculating pumps and motor which are hard to move to and from a pool's periphery and particularly if used by a maintenance organization many times a day.
The maintenance of a private swimming pool especially in regard to its water cleaning system is a complex, timeconsuming and expensive routine when handled by pool servicing organizations.
During the warmer seasons in particular, pool maintenance including sweeping of its walls, checking the pH level and chlorine content is a repetitive routine sometimes involving an hour or more of the owner or service organization's time each time it is performed. Unless these maintenance matters are carefully undertaken, however, the dirt on the bottom and sides of the pool will induce bacteria and algae growth in the pool with the resulting hazard to health, staining of the pool walls, etc. In addition, the water and the surface of the pool become permanently discolored and unsightly.
Not only are the foregoing routines time consuming, they additionally tend to bewilder the average pool owner and if he fails to follow the proper pool maintenance procedures faithfully, corrective measures must be taken which are even more time consuming and expensive.
Accordingly, pool servicing organizations are taking over more of the pool cleaning and maintenance functions of the home pool owner. Since the time consumed in cleaning and maintaining the average pool must be kept to a minimum by these service organizations in order for the average pool owner to afford this kind of service, new and modern mobile pool vacuum cleaning equipment is needed. Thus, pool maintenance organizations are turning to self-contained equipment which they can quickly move to pool side to perform the cleaning function, immediately clean its filters, if necessary and then truck mounted it for movement to other pool sites on the service man's route.